Purge
Vad skulle du säga om det fanns en plats dit varken lag eller moral nådde? En plats där allting är tillåtet. En plats där du kan leva ut din ilska och rensa din själ på vad som än tynger den...? "In history, religion, and political science, a purge is the removal of people who are considered undesirable by those in power from a government, from another organization, from their team owners, or from society as a whole... A Purge can be either peaceful or violent; with former often resolved by simple removal from office, and latter with the imprisonment, exile, or deaths of those purged." Den som söker, den finner... '' '''Spelöppningar, samt vad är Purge?' Först och främst så är följande information inte allmän kunskaper, det innebär kort och gott att spelare ska noga tänka igenom hur och OM deras karaktär har fått den här informationen. Det man kan googla sig till nämnt ovanför. Purge är ett litet och väldigt slutet medlemskap, som tror på att bara de får leva ut sina mörkaste, vildaste drömmar och fantasier en gång, är bättre än att fantisera om det i en evighet och kanske göra upprepade dumma gärningar. För vissa kanske de bara behöver gå igenom Purge en enda gång under hela sitt liv, men för andra är det kanske ett behov för att klara av sin vardag. Det handlar givetvis om människohandel och hela konceptet är inspirerat av filmen "Hostel" - där människor betalar en stor summa pengar för att döda eller tortera folk. Man kan tycka att det här är en hemsk och obehaglig idé, varför ska man göra sin karaktär delaktig i detta? Med Purge får man en chans att låta sin karaktär tänja på sin moral, om den ens har någon. Dessutom är Skymningsland en betydligt hemskare och svårare värld än den vanliga, det här är bara ett sätt att gestalta det på. Obs! Det förekommer inga sexuella övergrepp på Purge, det är till för dom som vill pröva att döda eller tortera någon. Vad kan man spela på? * Man kan spela en medlem, någon som har använt eller använder sig av Purge för att leva ut sina mörkaste sidor. * Man får gärna spela offer, som får vara med om kidnappning och hemska upplevelser. Men vill man spela dett här så ska man vara villig att låta karaktären dö, för det är inte så höga odds för att någon lyckas överleva. Först och främst plockar man sina offer från gatan; uteliggare, hemlösa, tiggare... eller Härbärget, sådana som kan försvinna utan att det märks. * Man kan spela en polis eller privat detektiv som försöker reda ut människohandeln i Sverige. * Man kan spela en familjemedlem eller någon annan som faktiskt börjat att sakna någon, även om det inte är så troligt. * Kriminella kan tjäna pengar på att sälja levande personer till en kund som kallas för Mictlan. Vill man bolla idéer eller bara fråga något, kontakta Anne på offen eller karaktären Sebastienne Cardona Moreno. Kategori:Information Kategori:Undre Världen